


Christmas in the Keys

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabbles 2012 [1]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio and Rick go to the Keys for Christmas and Horatio takes a break from cooking.</p><p><a href="http://older-not-dead.livejournal.com/"> Older not Dead</a> 11th prompt fest<br/>early entry for <a href="http://adventdrabbles.livejournal.com/">Adventdrabbles</a> 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in the Keys

Horatio puttered around the kitchen, Christmas music playing softly in the background. He had all the miscellaneous bits and pieces of the rest of their dinner ready to go and he was moments away from putting the ham in the oven. He just needed to scrape out the last of the marmalade from the jar and smear it between the slices of the spiral cut ham. He did the math and knew he had two and a half to three hours before it was finished which gave him about two hours to relax out in the sun with Rick before he had to go back to his cooking.

Ham safely in the oven, Horatio looked out the window and smiled at the sight of Rick dozing on the lounger under the palm tree. He was really glad they left Miami and came to the beach house. It had been a while since they had a real chance to relax. Grabbing two beers, he headed out to sit with his lover.

Nudging Rick with a cold bottle to scoot over, he dropped down next to him. 

"How much time do we have?" Rick asked.

"Ninety minutes give or take," Horatio answered and he leaned in to kiss Rick

"Hmmm... That's enough time."

"For me to lay here and relax with you before I have to go back and cook, yes... For what you are thinking. No," Horatio said with a laugh as he took a drink of her beer before pressing a kiss to Rick's chest with cool lips.

"Cockblocked by Christmas dinner," Rick grumbled.

"I didn't hear you complaining much last night," Horatio said as he reached down and caressed Rick's cock through his shorts. 

"That was last night." Catching Horatio's hand, Rick grumbled, "Damit Horatio, you're a fucking tease."

Horatio just laughed, set his empty bottle of beer in the sand and rolled over on top of Rick. "Just because I said we didn't have time for what you wanted to do, doesn't mean we don't have time for what I have in mind," he said with a smirk. "Don't move," he added as he nipped at Rick's collar bone before continuing lower to suck in a nipple in before giving it a parting nip before continuing downward. Rick's muffled curses and moans made him smile.

"You're killing me here Horatio."

"Quit complaining. At least I didn't tie you up," Horatio said between dipping his tongue into Rick's naval tasting the salt from his earlier swim.

Rick grumbled something Horatio guessed was a 'fuck you' but he wasn't positive so he bit him hard enough to have Rick rising off the lounger and swearing before dropping back down with a thud. Horatio just smiled and popped the button on Rick's shorts and slid the zipper down. He smiled when he saw his lover had forgone putting briefs back on. Reaching in, he pulled Rick's cock from his shorts and licked the head. He took the brunette's moan as a sign of encouragement and continued to lick and kiss until Rick gave up being still and dropped a hand into his hair. Sucking Rick's cock in and used his tongue to swirl around until Rick was coming down his throat. 

Horatio looked up at Rick and smiled. He loved to see the sated expression on his slightly younger lover's face. 

"Come here," Rick said gently tugging at Horatio's hair.

Sliding back up Rick's body, Horatio leaned down and kissed Rick. 

"Let me," Rick said when Horatio pulled back from their kiss.

Horatio shook his head, moving slightly to adjust himself in his jeans. "Tonight, after dinner, when we can take all the time we want."

"Merry Christmas to me," Rick said with a smile.


End file.
